


Happiness Intended

by triste



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People really are the most mysterious things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Intended

Title: Happiness Intended  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Tsubasa Chronicle  
Pairing: Fai/Kurogane  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It was probably one of the more bizarre experiences of his life, Kurogane reflected, not that he hadn't had plenty of those since being forced off on his journey by Tomoyo, and one of his more bizarre drinking companions. Kurogane wasn't currently consuming his usual beverage of choice, however, but tea. He would have preferred alcohol, but then he hadn't been the one to order and pay.

"Well," said Subaru, his own cup laying untouched, "I would start by saying it's been a while, but I don't think you're the type of person who indulges in small talk and pleasant greetings."

"I'm not," Kurogane said, gesturing at Subaru's cup. "Are you going to drink that? *Can* you drink it?"

Subaru merely smiled, but he didn't answer. Ever since Fai had become a vampire, Kurogane had never known him to drink anything other than his blood. He had no idea what it was like for purebreds, and Subaru didn't seem to be in any particular hurry to fill him in.

"When meeting with an acquaintance, it's only polite to play the good host," was all that he said.

"Only when you're welcoming somebody into your home," Kurogane pointed out. "This is a cafe. You're only letting what you bought go to waste."

"That's true," Subaru conceded, "but I doubt the people who run this place would let us sit here otherwise without purchasing anything."

Kurogane didn't bother pressing any further. He'd learned better than to interfere with other people's choices, no matter how pointless they appeared to be on the surface. Subaru had his reasons for doing what he did, and Kurogane could guess at what they were.

"You want to know about that Seishirou guy," he said, getting straight to the point. "We ran into him again, as I'm sure you're probably aware."

"I thought so," Subaru admitted. "You have his scent about you. It hasn't been long since you last met him, I can tell."

"He turned up in my world, the Country of Nihon. Don't ask me where he went afterwards. He only said that he wouldn't stop searching for you."

"Kamui won't be pleased when he hears that." Subaru smiled, but he was watching Kurogane carefully when he added, "So... how was Seishirou-san?"

"The same as usual," Kurogane replied. "He fought with the kid."

"Not with you?"

"It wasn't my battle. It was something the kid had to do, so I let him do it."

"I see." Subaru lowered his gaze, obviously reluctant to give voice to the rest of what he wanted to say, and Kurogane sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about that guy, if I were you. He has something he needs to do, too. That type of person doesn't die easily. If he says he'll keep searching for you, then he will. It's none of my business why you're running away from him, and I don't care, either. That's your problem, not mine."

"Yes," agreed Subaru, his earlier smile returning, although it was softer and slightly wistful this time. "You're absolutely right. I apologise for all the trouble he keeps causing you. He really is troublesome, that Seishirou-san."

"Most people are," said Kurogane with a shrug.

"Yet we form relationships with them anyway. How strange."

"A pain the ass more like, but that's human nature for you."

"It's just as Yuuko-san says. People really are the most mysterious things."

"She should know. She's the biggest pain in the ass of all."

"It appears your mood hasn't improved since we first met," Subaru noted. "Admittedly, you have been through many hardships, but because of those hardships, you have changed. Again, that's something Yuuko-san would say, but it's not only you. Fai-san has changed, too, and not just because he no longer has his magic."

"He stopped being an idiot and started using some common sense for once," Kurogane said. "About time, as well."

"He's different now," said Subaru. "He seems more at peace with himself. And a little more assertive also."

"You mean violent. Whenever he has a problem with something, he punches me. It's an improvement over how he was before, but it still pisses me off."

"I suppose it can't be helped. He did receive Kamui's blood, after all, and you are his only prey. It's not surprising that he would become aggressive and territorial. It's also not unheard of for someone to adopt the personality traits of the one who turned them into a vampire. If Fai-san even goes so far as to adopt some of the personality traits of his prey..." Subaru trailed off, his expression half awkward, half amused. "Oh dear. We might have given birth to something quite frightening."

Kurogane pondered that for a moment. It was true that Fai would notice anything he attempted to hide, and that he would pick up on the slightest hint of any discomfort on Kurogane's part. That Fai would be sensitive to his blood was a given, but there was more to it than the simple urge to feed.

"That's how it works?" Kurogane asked cautiously. "He senses these things?"

"Surely you've realised how attuned he must have become to you," said Subaru. "Any fluctuation in your emotions and he would know about it. It's the same when you feel physical pain. Fai-san would be aware of it. That arm," he added, nodding in its direction, "it's painful for you to wear it. Even I can tell. Fai-san also knows, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does," said Kurogane, somewhat miffed. "He hit me because I tried to keep it from him."

"A bond like yours doesn't afford much in the way of privacy," said Subaru, his tone apologetic. "But there are some benefits. Like Seishirou-san, your ageing process will slow."

"I'll start ageing more slowly, but then that also gives the magician more time to punch me around. Ex-magician," Kurogane corrected himself. "Whatever."

"It was your wish," Subaru said reasonably. "I remember you were very adamant about not letting him die."

"'You reap what you sow' is what you're trying to tell me?" Kurogane scowled. "Fine, I brought it on myself. Doesn't mean I can't complain about it sometimes."

"If you don't say these things, they can't be understood. Even if you're fighting, it still shows that you can communicate with each other. The more you fight, the closer you are. By that reasoning, you and Fai-san are very close."

"And that truly is a pain in the ass."

"You've changed," Subaru reiterated. "Instead of denying, you accept. Instead of taking, you give. Your journey, and the people you care for and protect, has shaped you into the man you are now. Someday, whenever that may be, I hope you find your happiness."

Kurogane wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he said gruffly, "Your tea's gone cold."

"Indeed it has." Subaru seemed faintly surprised by the discovery. "What a shame. Never mind. Kamui will be here shortly."

Sure enough, Kamui appeared moments later, and as always, he looked annoyed. It was the same expression Kurogane had begun seeing on Fai a lot lately.

"Are you done?" he said. "It's time we left before that hunter catches up with us."

"I'm ready," said Subaru, getting up and bowing his head in Kurogane's direction. "It was a pleasure to speak with you. Please give my regards to Fai-san."

Kurogane grunted in acknowledgment, receiving a parting smile from Subaru and an irritated frown from Kamui. He was still watching them leave when Fai showed up.

"What's this?" teased Fai. "Have you gone and fallen for Subaru-kun?"

He was grinning, but there was no humour in his tone. Kurogane resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I take it the kid and the meat bun are waiting?"

"They are. Syaoran-kun and Mokona are good like that. Unlike Kuro-sama, who goes gallivanting around with cute boys."

"What the hell?"

"All right then, drinking tea with cute boys."

Kurogane could feel a headache coming on. He'd been getting them frequently since departing from Nihon, and Fai was usually the cause. "Aggressive and territorial," he muttered, recalling his and Subaru's earlier conversation.

"I beg your pardon?" Fai sounded offended, and he stared at Kurogane suspiciously. "Just what were you two talking about anyway?"

"You mostly, if you really have to know," Kurogane said. "And that stalker Seishirou."

"Ah. You've been badmouthing us."

"Stop assuming things. It makes you look stupid. I thought you didn't do that anymore."

Fai's expression darkened dangerously, and Kurogane tried again before he could get a fist to the face.

"We talked about human nature and vampire nature and how much you and I have both changed. And about how fighting with someone brings you closer, or something. The only person we badmouthed, or at least *I* badmouthed, was the Dimension Witch, but that's nothing out of the ordinary."

"And?" Fai prompted.

"Well, that and how vampire blood has apparently turned you into an abusive wife."

Fai actually laughed then, and he said, "Honestly, Kuro-tan, don't go making me jealous. Think how sad Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan would be if mommy and daddy divorced because of a silly misunderstanding."

"It wasn't a misunderstanding," Kurogane argued. "You just went and got angry all on your own."

"I get angry with you because I worry about you," said Fai, shaking his head. "You and that arm that keeps hurting because it doesn't fit properly. It's still hurting you, isn't it?"

"Even if that was the case, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. You're an idiot, but I care about you anyway."

"Well you're a bigger idiot."

"Now, now, let's not bicker. That would be setting a bad example for our children, even if it does bring us closer together in the process." Fai's hand slipped into the crook of Kurogane's good arm, giving it a little tug. "Come on. There are people waiting for us. Besides, we need to get you some pain relief. Don't even bother protesting. I can be more stubborn than you when it suits me."

"I'm not being the only one being stubborn," Kurogane shot back. "You're hungry, aren't you? It's been too long since you last fed. Stop holding back."

"But I have to," said Fai. "At least until we get a room. It's not like I can feed from your wrist anymore, with your arm being the way it is, and it turns you on when I feed directly from your neck."

"That only happened once," Kurogane said fiercely.

"Because I only fed from your neck once," Fai said mildly. "If I do it again, I'm sure the same thing will happen. I suppose I ought to be flattered. It means you still find me attractive. That's reassuring. It's proof that our marriage remains stable."

"What marriage?" Kurogane wanted to know, but Fai wasn't listening.

"Don't be like that. I know it made you happy when I started calling you by those pet names you used to hate again."

"What do you mean 'used to hate'? I *still* hate them!"

"It's not good to lie to yourself, and especially not to other people. I learned that the hard way, but not to worry. I know other ways to make Kuro-sama happy. Better ways. Sexier ways."

Fai continued to talk about happiness as he dragged Kurogane along behind him, and Kurogane hoped fervently that the happiness Fai was rambling on about wasn't the same happiness Subaru intended for him to have. That would have made him even more twisted than the Dimension Witch.

 

End.


End file.
